Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors ever since Sega became third party and started releasing their titles for Nintendo systems. Sonic is a 16-year-old hedgehog known for his Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to the part his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Knuckles is his second best friend but also his first rival. Amy is his self proclaimed girlfriend. Sonic has also had many voice actors throughout his history. In his first speaking role in Sonic's Schoolhouse, he was voiced by Meg Inglima. In the cartoons, he was voiced by Jaleel White; though in Sonic Underground, his singing voice was provided by Samuel Vincent. From 1999 till 2004, he was voiced by Ryan Drummond. He was later replaced by Jason Griffith, who had previously voiced the character in the English dub of Sonic X and who also voiced Tom on Chaotic. Griffith kept the role until 2010, when he was replaced by Roger Craig Smith, who has voiced Sonic since then,he also voice http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Ezio_Auditore_da_Firenze Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassins Creed series. Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog), despite their initial encounter. While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He really cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Dr. Eggman's clutches). In contrast to his cockiness, Sonic has shown to be modest when it comes to titles, telling Shahra that he was gonna blush (shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings), or in Sonic Advance 2, where he becomes shocked by Cream the Rabbit calling him mister (and because of her politeness). Sonic has a high amount of charisma, since many people respect and look up to him. His favorite food is chili dogs. Powers and Abilities Sonic's main factor is his super-sonic speed. He can run faster than the speed of sound facilely and blast through enemies with no problem. Sonic can even move beyond light-speeds, time-travel, and move through dimensions with no effort at all. His speed augments his reflexes as well, as seen where he can dodge oncoming attacks. He can also run across water. However, he is also known for being able to use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic, which gives the hedgehog massively enhanced speed, strength, and agility, nigh-invulnerability, and gives him the ability to fly. However, the transformation consumes a lot of energy and have a time limit. He has also been shown to transform into other forms (such as Hyper Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Ultra Sonic (Archie) Dark Super Sonic (Sonic X) and Darkspine Sonic (Sonic and the Secret Rings), but most of these were one-time transformations. Color powers (Sonic Colors), and elemental shields (Sonic 3 and Knuckles) are some of his other abilities. Sonic can even perform chaos control to do a multitude of things (i.e. warping space and time). Sonic is well-versed in boarding (via snowboarding, skateboarding etc), in fact his skills even extend to extreme gear riding (despite being self-taught), as seen in (Sonic Riders and its two sequels), where he becomes the top-class extreme gear rider after beating Metal Sonic (who at that time, had copied everyone's data). Energy Projection, Spin attacks, Sonic Punch, Light Speed Dash/Attack, Wind-elemental attacks, etc, are some other attacks or abilities this speedster can use. He also showed an aptitude for swordsmanship (as seen in'' Sonic and the Black Knight''). Sonic's main weakness is the fact he can't swim, but as shown in Sonic X he can swim if he has too. In the Mario vs Sonic series, any time Sonic is involved in an Aquatic event, he's the only character to have a life-vest. Another is that he feels awkward if captured (due to his pride on being the fastest). His other weakness is that he is impatient and sometimes acts without thinking. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick, brotherly relationship) **Knuckles the Echidna (both best friend and rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (best friend, self-proclaimed girlfriend) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **The GUN Commander *Princess Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Chip (good friend) *Wisps **Yacker *Avatar/Custom Hero (partner) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (old rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Jet the Hawk (rival in speed) *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (arch-enemy) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (robotic dopplegänger and second arch-enemy) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman Nega *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Johnny **Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *The Dark Queen *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *Time Eater *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor *Hard-Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider *Infinite (third arch-enemy for a sort of time) Trivia *Sonic's confirmed love-interest in the games is Amy Rose, though it is often left ambiguous if he reciprocates her feelings. **However in the Sonic Boom continuity, there's a hint that Sonic may have feelings for Amy (which was showcased several times in some episodes). *One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer. *His ''Sonic Boom'' counterpart has blue arms (as opposed to flesh colored). *It's currently unknown as to the information of Sonic's family, as well as how he and Dr. Eggman became enemies. *Despite water being his biggest weakness in the vast majority of continuity's, he was perfectly able to swim in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. **''Sonic Colors'' is the only canon game in which Sonic can swim. Although it is in the form of infinite jumps when underwater. *Sonic is highly notorious for breaking the 4th wall. *There is a genome named "Sonic hedgehog". *Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is either playing the guitar, or a Disc Jockey. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, ''Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakespearean language. *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. **In 2011, a second balloon based off of Sonic's modern design appeared in the Thanksgiving Day Parade to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. *He is also one of the good guys in ''Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. *His favorite drink is Cola. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Speedsters Category:Titular Category:The Messiah Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:The Icon Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Category:Inspiring Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Orphans Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Symbolic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Role Models Category:Male Damsels Category:Famous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Movie Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Honest Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Neutral Good Category:Strategists Category:Bond Creator Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Partners in Training Category:Universal Protection Category:Revolutionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Artistic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Independent Category:Sole Survivors Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Parents Category:Space Survivers Category:The Chosen One Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Bosses Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Optimists Category:Nemesis Category:Spouses Category:Lazy Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Casanova Category:MAD Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Elementals Category:Master Combatants Category:Empowered Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Feminists Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Knights Category:Magic Category:Selfless Category:Collector of Powers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Street Urchins Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Creator Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Remorseful Category:Victims Category:Vehicular Category:Detectives